personsrights trippleplusungood
by KeitaWolf
Summary: It had been three years since his reforming and every day Winston regretted not following from the beginning. He had only one assignment today rights 11.3.84 bb personsrights trippleplusungood refs fut rewrite up sub antefiling. It wasn't right[ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer: I do not own 1984.

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

It had been three years since his reforming; and every day, Winston regretted not following from the beginning. How many days had he wasted? How many years?

Winston muttered under his breath, "Freedom is slavery," Then without pause, like he has so many times before continued with, "Two and two make five." Taking a seat once again at his familiar desk he whispered, "God is Power."

He had only one assignment today, his work load had been reduced after his incident with the Thought Police. He assumed it was because he was still under probation, and that The Party didn't know if they could trust him yet. Picking up the sheet of paper, Winston read:

rights 11.3.84 bb personsrights trippleplusungood refs fut rewrite up sub antefiling.

This in Old Speak means something along the lines of:

The Bill of Rights as written by Big Brother May 11th 1984 has something very, very, very bad. It makes reference to the future. Rewrite and give a rough draft to someone of higher authority before filing.

Opening his computer Winston called up the Bill of rights, scanning the document he found what he was looking for. Right #8 – you have a right to a present & future under the rule of Big Brother.

The word 'future' has been removed in the 22nd version of the NewSpeak dictionary. It was deemed to provoke opinions and thoughts, both symptoms of doublethink.

Taking s moment Winston tried to grasp something on the edge of his mind. Something concerning the document he had pulled up before himself. He has a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach – only that couldn't be it. Because there was no dread; the word has been removed in the 19th edition of the NewSpeak dictionary.

He didn't know why but somewhere inside his head, his mind was screaming that this was wrong. It was wrong, just like betraying Big Brother was wrong. Only it made no sense, because the two contradicted each other.

This happened to him quite frequently. It only started after his reforming – most of which he couldn't remember. His past was all a blur; he knew he had betrayed The Party, though he didn't know why or how. But the feeling of uncertainty and hesitation were not uncommon during his reformed years.

It was as if his body and mind were trying to tell him something; to break through a wall of sorts. But there was nothing to be aware of. Big Brother called the shots, The Party just passed on the message. He wasn't making changes in peoples lives, or so he told himself. Instead he looked at it as protecting Big Brother from Goldstein – because that's was the thought The Party encouraged.

Staring back at his document, he spoke one word. "Delete."

Winston watched as the word 'future' disappeared from the screen; and just like that the feeling rooted in his stomach disappeared. He felt normal again. Nothing had ever happened, he had imagined it all.

Oceania was at war with Eurasia; always had been. Future is a fictional concept, created by Goldstein with hopes of leading members of The Party to doublethink. There in no future, there never was, and there never will be. Imagination can get you into trouble with the Thought Police. He never imagined the word future; he doesn't even know where the idea came from – it didn't exist. What does the word 'future' even mean?

* * *

**Oceania's Bill of Persons Rights**

**May 11th 1984**

1. You have the right to Obey.

2. The People of Oceania have the privilege of NewSpeak.

3. All citizens have the right and benefit of controlled thought.

4. You have the privilege of a daily Two Minutes Hate.

5. You are entitled to hate Goldstein the Enemy of the People.

6. You have a right to the dictated belief of The Party, and that of Big Brother.

7. You have the privilege of telescreens at all times, and in all areas of life.

8. You have the right to a present and future under the rule of Big Brother.

9. You have the privilege of sharing everything with The Party. In continuation with persons right #9 you have the right to complete openness with The Party.

10. You have the right to death at the hand of The Party, and that of Big Brother.

11. You the benefit of eventual vaporization in the event of betrayal of Big Brother.

12. You have the right to truthful, accurate news, approved by Big Brother.

13.You have the right to the truth, as seen by Big Brother.

14. You have the right to a life free of emotions.

15. You have the right, benefit and privilege, to love Big Brother.

**_War is Peace  
Freedom is Slavery  
_**_**Ignorance is Strength

* * *

**_

**Justifications**

There is no need to justify any of the above Persons Rights, as they were all created and dictated by the Big Brother. However, for the benefit of the proles, and those who will soon be taken by the thought police, here are a few justifications.

**Persons Right #3 – All citizens have the right and benefit of controlled thought.**

"The patrols did not matter, however. Only the Thought Police mattered." (P.4) The idea of controlled thought was ingenious. The creation of the NewSpeak dictionary was revolutionary in the development of a language in which betrayal is impossible. The benefit of controlled thought is seen in the use of Though Police.

**Persons Right #7 – You have the privilege of telescreens at all times, and in all areas of life.**

"The instrument (the telescreen, it was called) could be dimmed, but there was no way of shutting it off completely…The telescreen received and transmitted simultaneously. Any sound, above the level of a very low whisper, would be picked up by it; more over, so long as he remained within the field of vision which the meal plaque commanded, he could be seen as well as heard." (P.4) The ability to be watched will help serve as a reminder to all citizen their need for devotion to Big Brother.

**Persons Right #11 – You have the benefit of eventual vaporization in the event of betrayal of Big Brother**

"Thoughtcrime does not entail death: thoughtcrime IS death." (P.30) Betrayal of Big Brother is defined as thoughts or actions made against him and The Party. Vaporization is death – and thoughtcrime will most certainly result in it.

**Persons Rights #12 – You have the right to truthful, accurate news, approved by Big Brother**

"The messages he had received referred to articles or news-items which for one reason or another it was thought necessary to alter, or, as the official phrase has it, to rectify." (P.41) Big Brother for the safety of the people must revise, and edit news to protect them from possible thoughtcrime.

**Persons Right #13 – You have the right to the truth, as seen by Big Brother.**

"Reality is inside the skull. You will learn b degrees, Winston. There is nothing that we could not do. Invisibility, levitation – anything. I could float off this floor like a soap bubble if I wished to. I do not wish to, because The Party does not wish it. You must get rid of those nineteenth-century ideas about the laws of Nature. We make the laws of Nature." (P.277) If Big Brother and The Party say it's true – then that is all the justification you will ever need. Big Brother's words are law. Anything is possible because he says it is.

**Party Slogan – War is Peace, Freedom is Slavery, Ignorance is Stregnth.**

"WAR IS PEACE FREEDOM IS SLAVERY IGNORANCE IS STREGNTH." (P.107) There needs to be no justification of The Party slogan. It has been and will always be truth.

* * *

**A/N:** This was for part of my english summative... Please Review - I'd love to know what you think... 


End file.
